Spontaneity
by cullencraver
Summary: If Bella Swan isn't afraid of a Walk of Shame - after doing it every day for three months, it starts to become routine - then she has no fears when it comes to strangers, for sure.


_Oh._

_Oh, yes._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Oh, _YES!

I wasn't sure if the words escaped my lips or simply rebounded about my head, but regardless, they rang in my ears like someone yelled them with a megaphone.

He chucked me backwards, onto the bed, this time not collapsing onto me. He had taken to coating my stomach lately, and as he let out a last sigh of relief, I leaned up on my elbow on the bed and slowly rose one hand to run a streak through the sticky residue on my stomach, collecting a bit on the tip of my finger.

Soon as he looked down at me, I slowly opened my mouth and inserted my finger, sucking it clean.

"Oooh, Bella," he moaned. "You make me want to cum again when you do that."

I winked and clicked my tongue at him. He let out a groan of physical frustration – _sexual _frustration.

He stalked off into the bathroom, grumbling to himself about _a tease _and _damned bitch_ as he rummaged for a towel.

When he returned I'd already slipped into my shorts and thrown my tee shirt back over my bare chest.

"Stay golden pony boy," I told him, winking and clicking my tongue again.*

I turned, leaving him in a stunned silence like a deer in headlights as I left his apartment.

His mind was probably stuck somewhere between _Did she really just do that _and _Did I really just jizz all over my floor._

_Job well done, _I thought to myself.

There was a while when I'd sneak back home, the idea of a Walk of Shame coloring my cheeks and staining them for hours, making me half-run, hoping I wouldn't run into anyone I knew. Then, I began to hold my head high and swag my stuff like I'd just won the lottery. Now, it was like I was simply coming back from the supermarket (which, sometimes, would be true, too – I'd stop there afterwards.)

Regardless, I left Jacob's apartment like nothing out of the ordinary happened. I even stopped by CVS to pick up one of those five pound bags of gummy bears – I owed Alice as much, having ditched her luncheon with some kids from down the hall.

I managed to kick my way into the front door of our suite and was just disentangling myself from my swingpack and the heavy CVS bag, while trying to kick off my shoes at the same time, when Alice bounced in.

Furious, but still full of bubbling energy – go figure.

"That's right you owe me!" she shouted, bouncing over to relieve me of her present.

She was already two handfuls in when I finally dropped my stuff down and ran a finger through my hair, wincing slightly as it got caught in something that dried and matted the strands together.

"I need a shower," I grumbled, pushing away from the kitchen peninsula that separated the tiny galley kitchen from the even tinier excuse for a living room.

"Ergh, Bella!" Alice shrieked, making a face. "You bought me these on your Walk of _Shame_?"

I shrugged, like it weren't different than any other day, and closed the bathroom door behind me, preparing to indulge in a long, hot shower. Maybe I'd treat myself to a late afternoon – er – _self discovery_, if you caught my drift.

Twenty minutes in, the steam was furling out of the showerhead, coating the glass doors, mirrors, and lights. It enveloped me in the downfall of scalding water and, mixed with the white tiles, walls, and opaque shower doors, I felt like I was in a very warm cloud.

I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to finish my shower in peace, and sure enough, the sound of voices grew exponentially throughout it, so that I was sure Alice was hosting god knows what on the other side of the door.

She'd mentioned something about a "hallway mixer" she had in the works, but I didn't think she'd invite over the entire floor this instant.

I figured I might as well finish – I wouldn't let Alice cut my relaxation short because of her strange determination to befriend _everyone_.

By the sounds of it, the get-together had turned, full-swing, into a complete party. I tried to drown it out, focusing solely on the warmth of the atmosphere and the movement of my fingers.

I let out a soft moan as my hand worked, as if it didn't even belong to me. I tugged harder and an even louder moan escaped my lips as I threw my head back and let the warm water wash over me.

Suddenly, a bitter breeze interrupted me and flew in a circuit around the shower stall and I looked up, shocked, to see a man standing there, having pushed the shower door open. He looked just as shocked, like he didn't know what he was doing there, and couldn't help but just stare for a moment.

Then, as if his sense came back to him, he slammed the door shut, so that it reverberated slightly in its track from the force. But I never heard the bathroom door open and close; he was still there. I imagined him frozen with shock.

Those wide, emerald green eyes, widened in surprise. That rusted brown hair, tousled and teased like he'd just gotten _out_ of the shower. His tall stature, ironically immovable despite its strong physique. I could see it all now – perfection. Adonis was on the other side of my shower door.

I reached hesitantly for the shower door, then, slowly, pulled back the metal handle and stuck my head around, into the icy air.

My wet hair dripped lazily over my shoulders and shrouded my face and neck.

He was still there, astonished. I don't think he really saw me, his eyes were unfocused. I cleared my throat.

He seemed to snap back in action, shaking his head as if to clear it and throwing his hand up to shield his eyes. His mouth moved as if to stutter out an apology but no sound issued forth. Finally, he managed to choke out, "My apologies."

I cleared my throat again and he twitched, then hesitantly removed his hand the slightest so that he could look at my face.

"Hi," I exhaled, unleashing a smile upon him. His posture seemed to melt, sink into a more casual stance.

"I-" he began, but I reached out a dripping arm to grab hold of his shirt collar, and slowly pulled it forward, and him along with it.

"Hi," I repeated, before leaning in and pressing my lips to his, a smile playing on them as they did work.

This was the first time he didn't even hesitate. He sunk into the kiss like it was planned. He raised his right arm to place it on my neck, plastering my wet hair to my wet skin.

I wrapped my hand around his collar to tighten my grip on it, then leaned back and pulled him with me. He stumbled over the bathtub wall into the shower with me, and pushed him against the wall opposite the shower head.

Water that gathered along the bottom of the bathtub splashed up, soaking the hems of his pants and surely into his shoes. The rest of his clothes got wet the same, between my body being pressed against him, the condensation on the walls, and the constant flow of the showerhead.

We wasted no time. I immediately fumbled at his buttons while continuing my assault on his lips. With nothing to undress, he found it easier to help me out, ripping off his jacket and shaking it off, the wet fabrics sticking to each other. He deposited it on the tile floor outside the door. While I worked on unzippering his pants, smiling at the trouble it was taking me and regretting the distance between our lips, he closed the door, increasing the heat and steam.

When I finally managed to break through his pants, he quickly (or as quickly as he could, really) pulled them off and left them in the corner to soak.

He attacked my lips and I pushed him away, seeing immediate disappointment, but only to put each foot on the lip of the bathtub, with which I hoisted myself up. He took the hint and stepped forward, grabbing me around my waist so that when I took my feet off the rim of the tub, I fell down an inch until he was inside me.

We both let out mutual giggle before he hoisted me up again, like he were giving me a piggyback ride, only to thrust back into me again. I let out a laugh of pleasure and wrapped my right arm around his neck, cupping his face with my left.

The exchange was all giggles. Aside from the occasional grunt accompanying each thrust, and an uncontrollable sigh or moan from myself, I simply giggled and he'd laugh, even between kisses.

I knew, as his breathing became more strained and his eyes squinted shut, he was about to finish. He slipped his foot forward and we crashed into the wall where the showerhead was affixed.

Water momentarily cascaded down his face, flooding into his mouth as he let out a yell and tried to hold me as close as possible at the hips.

After he came, he slackened his grasp and I slid down the wall so that I was standing myself up. He rested his forehead on mine and breathed heavily. In between pants he laughed once, then twice, then broke out in a chuckle. I joined him.

I stood on my toes ones to kiss him, then stepped out of the shower and dried myself with a towel. He washed himself off before turning off the shower and when he exited, I handed him the towel I just used.

I stepped in front of the fogged mirror and rubbed my hand across it, revealing the reflection of myself as well as him, drying himself with the towel.

Then, I began to braid my hair, smiling absently. He dropped the towel to walk over and started placing kisses, down the side of my neck, across my shoulder, down my arm, then back up my arm, across my back, down my back, stopping right above my butt. I snickered at the ticklish feeling, but he didn't relent.

He wrapped his arms around me and began an assault on the crevice behind my ear.

"You're lucky we carry spares," I told him, not wanting to leave his touch but gathering a spare outfit from under the counter, handing it to him.

He reluctantly pulled on the sweat pants and tee shirt, the latter of which hugged his glorious abs and biceps wonderfully. I pulled on the dress I'd brought in here and he cocked an eyebrow when I didn't pull on a pair of underwear. I winked at him.

Just as I was checking my reflection once more, he sauntered up behind me and replaced his lips on my exposed neck, kissing slowly up and down it. He grabbed me right under my breasts with his left hand and rested his right on my thigh. I melted back into him and let out a sight of pleasure, right as his hand found the hem of my dress and creeped its way up, towards the center. I pushed lightly but meaningfully against sensitive skin and I couldn't help but let out another moan of desire.

"Later," I moaned, although my body said something completely contradictory. "We don't want to burn out, now do we?"

He groaned with displeasure but pulled away anyway.

"Good boy," I whispered before planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. I left the bathroom.

There was no less than thirty people circling throughout the three small rooms of our suite, and I hardly recognized anyone. I passed one of our other roommates, Rosalie, and smiled and nodded at her. She was busy entertaining three extremely large men and hardly had time to acknowledge my greeting.

Before it was too late, I felt a hand slip into mine and sure enough I looked down to see the obnoxiously bright face of dear little Alice.

"Oh, Bella, you finally showed! Just_ wait – _I have _so_ many people to introduce you to!"

She either didn't hear or ignore my groan and tugged me in her wake to introduce me to people from our floor.

Lauren, a stuck-up looking platinum blond; Laurent, a handsome boy with an accent; Jared, a friend of Jake's who assure us he was on his way over.

"Ooh," Alice cooed, as she had the slightest pink tinge her cheeks. "And this," she said, making her voice louder, "is my new friend, Jasper."

An extremely tall, slender blond _man _(there was no mistaking him for a boy) turned and set his drink on the nearby counter, extending it for me to shake.

"Jasper, this is my roommate, Bella, and Bella, this is Jasper's friend-"

"Edward," a velvet voice confirmed. I looked up into the most beautiful eyes and smiled genuinely at a bronze-haired beauty.

"Nice to meet you," I said, trying and failing to suppress a giggle as he shook my hand.

He nodded. "And you also, _Bella_."

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine and left a tickling sensation somewhere in my nether regions – a place I was sure he'd renavigate soon enough.

**Please, review! CC**


End file.
